Adhesives are used in many applications. For example, hot melt adhesives may be used in the fabrication of molds. The molten adhesive may be used to adhere mold pieces to a mold surface. The adhesive is dispensed onto the surface of the mold or to the mold piece, and then the piece is affixed to the mold surface. To facilitate the fabrication of larger molds, it may be necessary for many mold pieces to be adhered to the mold surfaces. This may require large amounts of the adhesive.
The adhesive dispensers used to date are bulky, difficult to handle (e.g., pour), and can be hot (due to the molten adhesive). There is a need for a better adhesive dispenser.